Trapped
by MochaIceCream
Summary: Fae, Pewdie, and Stephano are all trapped in Brennenburg with an impossible escape. When Fae falls in love with Pewdie, will their friendship and escape be destroyed, or will it still remain the same? A PewDiePie fanfiction.
1. Impossible

**Author's Note:**

**I can tell that this story is going to be really good. I started writing this in my small depression because that's what i do, I write gruesome love stories in my small depressions. This story will be mildly gruesome, (that's why it's rated T people) so if you don't like gruesome stories, I suggest you go find another story and come back later. Thanx for reading ~Jazzie**

* * *

Fae's POV

The pain, the hunger, the screams that housed inside of me as the hot air inside the drafty corridor blew against my open wound. I don't know where I am or where to go.

I hear a faint growl from the end of the corridor and I repeatedly try to open the locked door I was standing in front of.

"No, no, no, no." I said to myself as the metal door at the other end of the corridor came down into sharp pieces.

The door finally opened and I ran inside, locking the door behind me. I ran inside the closet and shut the doors. It was musky and tight inside, and since I had to crouch down in order to fit, my wound started to sting.

I heard the door open- wait; I locked the door though. I tightly shut my eyes and held up my silver dagger, preparing for any impact.

The closet doors open and a small scream is heard, along with a gruff mumbling. I slowly open one eye. Two men are standing there, one who has dark dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a stubbly beard, the other being just gold and wearing some kind of Arabian robe. The blue-eyed man has an insane look in his eyes like he's been here for days.

"I'm sorry to startle you Miss, we are just looking for a hiding spot. May we stay here with you?" the golden man asks in a thick French accent.

"Sure." I tweak.

The golden man sits on the green patterned bed while the blue- eyed man sits in the corner of the room rocking back and forth. I reach into my pocket and pull out a small purple vial. I toss it to the golden man, who leans over and gives it to the blue- eyed man. He drinks it down in less than a second, and the crazed look in his eyes goes away.

"May I ask for your name Miss?" the Frenchman asks.

"Fae, Fae Markerson." I reply quietly, not wanting to attract the monster lurking around outside.

"Nice to meet you Fae, I'm Stephano, and this is Pewdie." he points to the blue-eyed man.

I nod then look down at my feet. I realize that my heart was pounding a mile a minute, meaning that I was love struck. Pewdie was staring at me, making me lovesick. He was a handsome man, the only problem was that we were all trapped here, and being together would just make the possible ways of escaping impossible.


	2. Recover

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, there is blood in this chapter, it's normal. So here's the catch: Pewdie has NO CLUE AT ALL that Fae is in love with him. He just thinks she's shy, and she is, which makes her chances of being with him 5/100. Stephano is just being helpful, he doesn't like Fae, so don't worry. Thanx for reading ~Jazzie**

* * *

Pewdie's POV

The sound of flesh ripping flesh was audible to my ears. Stephano's sword made a clean cut between the bro's legs and torso. His sword was much like a katana, it was a sharp as a razor blade. Fae stayed hidden in a nearby closet. I walked over to the closet and helped her out.

"Is it gone?" she asks silently.

I don't know if she talked quietly because she was shy or if she didn't want to attract any nearby monsters. I nod to answer her question and gently help her out of the closet. Then I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. She was holding her stomach, and when she was fully out of the closet, she fell right back into it.

Stephano quickly kneeled down and pulled up her shirt a little. An open wound on her navel area, gushing small amounts of blood. A thin bandage just barely covered the wound.

"Miss, when did this happen?" Stephano asked.

"The first day I came here. I'm not a medic, I didn't know what to do."

Stephano closely examined the wound.

"Defiantly the work of a brute. What do you think Pewdie?"

I strike one look at the wound before looking away again.

"Yep, that's defiantly it."

"Do you have any laudanum left?"

"I don't. I haven't found any today."

Stephano sighed then picked Fae up, bridal style so that he wouldn't cause any more pain to her wound. He hands her to me.

"Take her to a room while I look for some laudanum."

She reopens her eyes and looks up at me. Her cheeks instantly turn bright red. I can't help but let out a small chuckle.

I carry her to a room and set her down on a bed. I sit next to her as I watch her weep silently in pain.

"I'm sorry that we didn't know sooner, you should've told us."

Her face is in the pale state that looks like she's about to die. Stephano comes rushing into the room with two vials of laudanum. He quickly opens them both and puts them up to her lips, one by one. I look in the drawers and closet of the new room we were in and find some white shirts. I rip them apart to make them bandages. I carefully take the bloody bandages off of Fae's navel and replace them with the shirts.

Stephano gets up and lights two candles on the desk. The room was pretty cozy and we decided that we'd stay here for the night.


	3. Love and Pain

**Author's Note:**

**Did Pewdie die or not? DUN, DUN DUN! The story is coming together well, in the next chapter I think i'll make Pewdie finally figure out that Fae likes him, I'm not sure yet. Thanx for reading ~ Jazzie**

* * *

Fae's POV

I wake up in a strange place; it looks like the room I was in when I met Pewdie and Stephano. I sit up, and look around. It was slightly different from that room because the desk was in a different area. Where were Pewdie and Stephano anyways?

I get up and peek out the door and all I saw was an empty hallway. I walk out and hear and soft mumbling. In the corner of the room was Pewdie, sitting and rocking back and forth again. I pulled out another vial of sanity potion and gave it to him. I had a ton of these sanity potions and I'm glad they were coming in handy for something; they made my satchel a lot lighter.

"Hi Fae, how are you feeling?" Pewdie asks.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you."

This was the first full conversation I've had with Pewdie since we met each other.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I was being chased by a bro earlier so I hid here. I guess I went insane."

"A…Bro?"

"He means a grunt. Pewdie has lots of unique names for the creatures in this castle." Someone in a French accent says

I turn around and Stephano is standing there, sword in hand, blood dripping from his fingers.

"Did you kill it?" Pewdie asks.

"Yep, he's more than dead now."

There was an awkward moment of complete silence between us until Stephano spoke up.

"Is there a kitchen around here? I'm starving."

"I think I saw one in the wine cellar earlier." I respond.

" Let's go then."

Pewdie gets up and dusts off his pants. He pours more oil into his lantern and turns it on.

"This way bros." he says, and takes the lead.

**88888888888888**

He unlocks the big metal door back to the wine cellar's kitchen and holds it open for us to go in first. There it was, the kitchen with the long tables and glass plates, the metal stove and oven in the corner. Stephano rushes over to the stove and pulls out a bag. He puts it on the stove and turns it on. I have no idea what he was cooking, but it smelled kind of good.

"What are you cooking Stephano?"

"Oh, I found this oat plant outside of the castle, and I'm making oatmeal."

I nod then look at Pewdie. He was ravenously looking at the bag of oatmeal on the stove, his blue eyes wide with hunger. I was very hungry too, and I haven't eaten in days. I was probably very close to death, because I didn't have any water either.

I took a seat one of the chairs along the table.

"Hey! What the heck?" a voice says from underneath me.

I must be going insane, because seriously, chairs don't talk.

"Get off of me please." The voice says again.

I stand up and walk away from the chair. The chair transforms into a human being. He has fancy brown hair and is wearing a nice green sweater.

"Who in their right mind sits on a human being?" The man says.

"Excuse me for sitting on something that looks like a chair."

The man's cheeks turn bright red.

"Oh, I forgot that I was in chair mode. I am very truly sorry"

"Yeah. Uh hum."

"Okay guys, let's stop fighting. Fae, this is Mr. Chair. Mr. Chair, this is Fae."

"Nice to meet you Madame." Mr. Chair says.

And all of a sudden he's nice.

"Mr. Chair!" Pewdie yells, and then runs over to give the man a hug.

Mr. Chair almost falls over by Pewdie's sudden attack, but he eventually regains his balance.

"So I'm guessing you two are friends?" I ask.

A low growl is heard from outside the door, and I run over to the pantry. Stephano goes into the corner not looking at the door, and Pewdie camps in the corner as usual. And as for Mr. Chair, he has a unique way of hiding from the monster.

"Chairmode activate, boop." He says, and he turns into one of the wooden chairs.

The door begins to break as the monster hits his massive body against it. I think the monster spots Pewdie because I hear a high-pitched scream, then a bunch of Swedish swear words.

I jump out of the pantry and arm myself with my silver dagger.

"Get away from him you bitch!"

I stab my dagger into the monster and pull it out, making blood splatter onto my clothes. The monster turns around and scratches my face with its claws. I stagger back a bit, and then stab my dagger into his head. He plummets to the ground, leaving me standing in front of a pale- faced Pewdie. I drop my dagger and kneel down towards Pewdie. His eyes are closed and he's barely breathing.

"Pewdie, Pewdie wake up."

"Chairmode deactivate, boop." Mr. Chair says, turning back into a person.

Stephano crawls out of the corner, and starts to walk up to us.

"Guys, Pewdie won't wake up."


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

**I love this chapter, i'm not going to mention what happens so i won't spoil what happens so I'll stay quiet. Thanx for reading. ~Jazzie**

* * *

Stephano's POV

The pain she must have felt to see Pewdie lie on the cold floor, no motion within his body. I knelt down beside him and put one hand on his chest, one against his mouth. His chest was barely moving, and only little puffs of breath would come out. I shook him a little, but his eyes never opened.

The water began to form in Fae's eyes as she still saw Pewdie lay there. She crawled up into a ball on the stone floor and began to weep silently. I shifted over to her and lifted her up off the ground into a sitting position. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and pulled her into a hug.

"I loved him Stephano, I was just too shy to tell him." She said in between sniffles.

My memory flashes back to all the times Fae had looked at Pewdie. She would play with her hair a little, her eyes full of love and happiness. And now during this time, she had none of those expressions on her face, it was completely blank.

I let go of her, my hands still on her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay, he's still alive. He probably just went insane and passed out. He's still breathing. Do you have any sanity potion left?"

She reaches in her satchel and pulls out a vial. I pop open the vial and put it to Pewdie's lips. I tilt his head back a little and pour the drink down his throat. I put my hand back on his chest, which is now moving a lot heavier. Fae wipes the tears from her eyes and her eyes become big with hope.

We wait a few minutes, and Pewdie's eyes flutter open, releasing the world to him.

"What happened?" he says as he stretches.

"Pewdie!" Fae exclaims, and she wraps her arms around Pewdie's neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist, being careful of her wound. Her eyes become wet with tears again, tears of joy, and she puts her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you Pewdie, I was just too shy to tell you."

His eyes widen in surprise, and he lifts her off of his shoulder. He kisses her on the lips to my surprise, and the door gets bashed open.

"Whoa! Pewds is gettin' it down!" Piggeh exclaims as he walks into the room.

Pewdie pulls away from her and they both look over at Piggeh.

"Who's that?" Fae asks.

"That's Piggeh, he's a perverted, sex- crazed, bi- sexual rapist." I hissed on the last three words.

"Well that's good to know." Fae replied sarcastically.

She gets off of the ground and picks up her bloodied dagger. The dead grunt on the floor twitched and she stabs its neck. She's a pleasure to have around, especially since Pewdie is always running for corners, leaving me to fight off the grunts, and sometimes brutes.

"Well Pewds, who's this lady you found?" Piggeh says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"This is Fae. She's helping us escape from here." Pewdie says.

"Well, it'll be a joy to have her around." He says seductively.

"Mr. chair, please take Piggeh out of here. He's annoying the living crap out of me."

Mr. Chair escorts Piggeh out of the room, leaving the three of us alone.


	5. Prison

**Author's Note:**

**30 VIEWS! THAT IS FRIKIN CRAZY! Wow, this story really is growing fast. thanx for readng ~jazzie**

* * *

Fae's POV

The blade of the inhuman creature slices my chest open, making another large gash in my torso. I fall to the ground, blood surrounding my body.

Stephano's sword makes another clean cut between the monster's head and body, cleanly decapitating it. Pewdie leans down and tries to keep me awake, but it's no use. I'm on the pathway to death, and there's no stop to it. Tears stream down Pewdie's cheeks, and he leans down to kiss me. A hand cuts in between my lips and Pewdie's, stopping us from crossing out love to each other.

"No, you must not do this. It will just make her actual travel to heaven quicker. We must find a way to heal her." Stephano says.

Pewdie picks me up and carries me nearby prison cell; bridal style. The prison was a really dark and creepy place, with lots of brutes wandering around. He sets me down on the wooden bed and let's Stephano take over.

Stephano reaches down to pull up my shirt a little, then remembers that I'm a woman.

"Uhm, how are we going to do this?"

"Just do it, I don't mind. I mean, you're just healing me." I say, in too much pain to care.

He quickly pulls off my shirt, revealing my chest, covered breasts, and stomach. Pewdie tosses him a jar of antibiotic cream, then goes to loot whatever is in the metal closet next to us.

"Hey Stephano, there's some spare chest bindings in this closet."

"Give them to me." Stephano growls, making me flinch.

Pewdie gives Stephano the bindings and Stephano slips them over my head. He pulls out a large combat jacket and a heavy sash out of his bag. He helps me put my shirt back on, pulling the jacket on over it. He slips the sash over my head, putting my dagger in the sash.

"There you go. This should lessen the amount of damage you have been receiving." Stephano declares. "Now, let's continue, shall we?"

Pewdie tries to open the jail cell door, but it's somehow locked. He jiggles the knob, but it doesn't turn.

"Move aside Pewdie." Stephano demands, pushing us both out of the way.

Stephano yanks the knob to the side, and the door opens. Pewdie's cheeks flush pure red.

"There you go idiot." Stephano growls.

We venture out of the jail cell, ready to fight anything that comes at us.


End file.
